Strawberry Flavour
by Ikuto Kisaragi
Summary: Aku bertukar pesan di bawah meja perpustakaan dengan menggunakan secarik kertas diperantarai oleh satu bungkus permen srtawberry yang kuambil tanpa izin. Kuletakkan pesanku di bawah kolong meja bersama dengan bungkus permen dan beberapa buku agar tak terlihat orang lain, kemudian aku pergi. Dan keesoakn harinya pemilik permen itu membalas. Dia Hinata Hyuuga/AU. OOC.


Saat itu aku mengira ada orang yang iseng menyelipkan peremen di bawah meja perpustakaan. Ada satu bungkus, banyak sekali ya. Aku mengambil beberapa buah ketika aku sibuk dengan PR musim panas di perpustakaan ini. Permennya manis, lumer sempurna di lidahku, rasa strawberry. Setelah aku selesai mengerjakan salah satu PR-ku, aku mengerling ke arah sebungkus permen tersebut. Agak tidak enak juga, aku merasa seperti orang yang makan makanan di sebuah pernikahan kemudian pergi setelah kenyang. Yeah, bukan sifatku untuk bertindak tak tahu terima kasih, maka dari itu aku menulis sesuatu di selembar kertas.

"_Terima kasih untuk permennya, maaf aku buka tanpa izin."_

Kuletakkan di bawah kolong meja bersama dengan bungkus permen dan beberapa buku agar tak terlihat orang lain, kemudian aku pergi.

Dan keesokan harinya, ketika aku duduk di meja yang sama di perpustakaan ini, kudapati kertas yang kutulis kemarin bertambah coretannya. Dan itu bukan tulisanku.

"_Tidak apa-apa, awalnya mau kubuang tapi kalau kau mau kau bisa memakannya sesukamu, hehe…,"_

Tulisannya agak berantakan, namun tetap terlihat rapi di beberapa kata, nampaknya dia terburu-buru. Namun anehnya dia membalas ucapanku.

"_Sangkyu, hm… kau tak suka permen strawberry tapi kenapa dibeli? Oh omong-omong ini aku tinggalkan satu permen kesukaanku, tanda terima kasih untuk yang sebelumnya."_

Aneh, entah kenapa aku terbawa suasana. Yeah, kalau boleh jujur aku agak penasaran dengan seseorang yang menulis pesan ini. Keesokan harinya lagi, kutemukan pesan balasan dari orang itu.

"_Terlanjur dibeli, omong-omong Permen sodanya enak, terima kasih."_

Begitu seterusnya pesan-pesan itu bertambah. Aku sekarang rutin pergi ke perpustakaan setiap hari, bahkan setelah PR musim panasku selesai. Karena alasanku ke tempat ini hanyalah ingin menemukan pesan dari seseorang yang misterius.

"_Boleh tahu siapa namamu? Aku Sasuke Uchiha."_

"_Aku Hinata Hyuuga. Salam kenal, Uchiha-san."_

Dan pada suatu waktu di akhir liburan musim panas, akhirnya aku tahu kalau yang membalas pesanku adalah seorang gadis. Seorang gadis dari kelas sebelah di sekolahku.

xoxoxoxoxox

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Strawberry Flavour © Me

.

.

xoxoxoxoxox

Aku mengerling ke arah entitas gadis bersurai indigo panjang itu dari jendela. Dia tengah duduk-duduk bersama dengan segerombolan cewek lain, nampak tengah tenggelam dalam lautan obrolan khas perempuan yang berisik. Namun kudapati gadis itu hanya mengangguk sesekali, bicara seperlunya, dan tertawa dengan pelan. Nampak tidak berbaur, namun aku tak begitu mengerti urusan cewek. Jadi ya…

…tunggu dulu. Kenapa aku jadi seperti stalker begini, eh.

Aku menggaruk kepalaku sekali, merasa amat konyol, namun sayangnya mataku tak bisa lepas dari sosok gadis tersebut. Gadis bernama Hyuuga yang bertukar pesan denganku di perpustakaan kota. Sepertinya gadis itu tak kenal dengan namaku karena pagi ini aku berpapasan dengannya di loker sepatu, awalnya aku ingin menyapa namun sayangnya gadis itu hanya melirikku sekali dan pandangannya seperti tengah melihat orang asing yang tak dikenalnya.

Mana mungkin aku menyapanya dalam keadaan seperti itu, kan?

Aku hanya membatu saat itu, padahal kami berjalan bersisian menuju kelas masing-masing yang bersebelahan. Namun tak ada jaminan untuk saling kenal walaupun hanya terpisah tembok kelas—walaupun pada kenyataannya aku _**jelas**_ mengenal gadis itu.

Ah… hancur sudah _pride-_ku.

Sekoah usai dan aku langsung melesat ke perpustakaan kota secepat yang kubisa dengan sepedaku. Masuk dengan agak tergesa, kemudian langsung mengklaim meja tempatku biasa bertukar pesan dengan Hyuuga. Tempatnya agak tersembunyi, jadi jarang diduduki orang dan setidaknya itu membuatku lega.

Aku merasa agak bego karena mau susah-susah datang ke sini hanya untuk menulis pesan singkat pada gadis itu. Tapi, sudahlah… sebenarnya aku agak kesal karena Hyuuga tak mengenaliku, padahal hampir seluruh gadis di sekolahku tahu siapa aku.

O—oh, aku terdengar narsis, aku tak bermaksud begitu, hanya saja yah… itu kenyataannya. Ah… aku memang narsis, ya?

"_Aku melihatmu di sekolah, kita berpapasan, tapi sayangnya kau tak mengenaliku :("_

Aku diam sejenak, ini adalah hari pertama aku menulis pesan setelah kembali ke sekolah, jadi aku tak tahu apakah pesan ini akan tersampaikan atau tidak. Namun, tak ada salahnya untuk mencoba, bukan begitu?

Dan nampaknya keberuntungan masih berpihak padaku.

_"Benarkah? Kita satu sekolah? Maaf aku memang agak sulit bergaul."_

Ketika kubaca pesan dari gadis itu keesokan harinya, aku tersenyum sendiri sambil memain-mainkan kertas tersebut. Benar-benar seperti orang kurang waras, tapi aku tak peduli. Tak tahu mengapa. Namun ketika kubaca sekali lagi, rasanya semangatku dikuras habis ketika sebuah pengertian masuk ke kepalaku: _Hyuuga benar-benar tak mengenaliku._

"_Kau tidak penasaran dengan wajahku? Aku sudah tahu wajahmu sih di sekolah."_

Pesan ini memang agak beresiko, terdengar seperti sebuah ajakan mencurigakan. Aku membaca ulang pesanku dan merasa seakan pesan ini ditulis oleh om-om genit yang ingin main dengan gadis muda. Tapi pada akhirnya aku menyelipkan pesan itu di meja bersamaan dengan beberapa buku dan permen soda seperti biasanya. Kalau hal ini berhasil, aku tak perlu susah payah menulis pesan singkat di sini lagi.

Namun… nampaknya keberuntungan tak berpihak padaku ketika keesokan harinya kulihat di bawah _serogan_ meja, pesanku hilang bersamaan dengan tumpukan buku yang kujejalkan di sana. Nampaknya penjaga perpustakaan yang merapikan buku tersebut ke tempat semula. Ughh… aku masih sibuk menatap kolong meja itu seakan kalau terus kutatap kertas pesan itu akan melompat keluar dari kegelapan. Namun sayangnya hal itu tidak terjadi—ya iya lah.

Hm… jadi ini sudah berakhir, ya?

Tak ada alasan lagi untukku untuk datang cepat-cepat ke perpustakaan ini kedepannya. Hah… padahal aku ingin bisa ngobrol normal dengan Hyuuga di sekolah, namun nampaknya hal itu harus kukubur dalam-dalam.

"A—ano…,"

Aku terkesiap ketika aku berdiri dari tempat dudukku sambil menjinjing ransel ketika sebuah suara ditujukan padaku. Dan ketika aku berbalik, gadis itu berdiri di sana dengan sebelah tangan sibuk menyelipkan sejumput rambut ke belakang telinganya.

"Uchiha-san, ya?"

Mendadak, seperti terkena serangan jantung, dadaku jadi heboh bukan main.

"Iya dan kau… Hyuuga, kan?"

Bego, jelas-jelas aku mengenal wajahnya, pakai tanya lagi. _Why are you so worked up, Sasuke? Damn._

"Anu… itu…," gadis itu seperti hendak memulai konversasi namun aku sendiri tak bisa fokus melihat ke arah sosok gadis itu, pandanganku terus mengarah ke ujung sepatuku, "pesan yang kemarin dibuang penjaga perpustakaan, jadi… uhm…,"

"Ya, tak apa," aku berucap dengan agak kesulitan, "kan pada akhirnya kita bertemu," OMG, apa yang baru saja kuucapkan barusan? Benar-benar klise.

Atmosfer awkaward tiba-tiba merambat dari ujung ke ujung perpustakaan, kehengingan merajai hingga membuatku merasa tak nyaman.

"Erm… jadi kau sudah tahu wajahku sekarang, kan?"

"Emm." Gumam Hyuuga dengan suara agak tertahan, kemudian mengangguk sekali.

"Keberatan kalau besok aku menyapamu di sekolah?"

Hening lagi untuk beberapa saat, dan aku mengutuk diriku sendiri karena telah mengucapkan kata itu. Perlahan kulirik gadis itu dari ekor mataku dan dia juga melirik ke arahku kemudian gadis itu mengangguk sekali. Dan entah mengapa dadaku merasa amat lega setelah itu, seakan beban berat selama beberapa menit terakhir terangkat seutuhnya.

Fyuh…

Aku menghembuskan napas panjang. Entah mengapa kejadian barusan lebih berat ketimbang lari 400 meter.

"Jadi, Hyuuga," jeda sejenak, "kau kerja part-time di sini?" Tanyaku ketika melihat pakaian yang dikenakan gadis itu sama dengan penjaga perpustakaan. Lalu gadis itu kembali menjawabnya dengan anggukan kepala.

"Aku bantu-bantu membereskan buku sampai jam sembilan malam."

"Boleh kutunggu kau sampai selesai?"

"Eh? B—boleh saja." Ujarnya kemudian membungkuk sekali sebelum kembali kembali beredar di perpustakaan untuk membereskan buku.

"Pekerjaannya membereskan buku, tapi tak pernah membereskan buku yang kusimpan untuk menyembunyikan pesanku padanya…," bergumam sendiri, kemudian terkekeh sendiri.

Aku jadi agak aneh.

xoxoxoxoxox

"Mau?"

"Eh?"

Tanganku kusodorkan ke arah gadis yang berjalan di sampingku, sebuah peremen rasa strawberry terselip diantara jari telunjuk dan tengahku.

"Mau?" Kulang lagi ucapanku sembari mengulas senyum samar, "Maaf aku hanya punya yang rasa strawberry."

Hyuuga menatap bungkus strawberry itu dengan agak ragu, namun pada akhirnya dia mengambilnya dengan sedikit gugup.

"Kau tak suka strawberry, kan. Maaf." Lanjutku sambil membuka sebuah permen strawberry yang sama dengan yang kuberikan padanya.

"Tidak, kok."

"Hem?"

"Aku ingin mencoba kembali menyukai rasa strawberry lagi," kemudian Hyuuga menoleh ke arahku, iris lavendernya begitu indah di bawah pancaran sinar lampu jalan yang menyala temaram, dan senyumnya yang kemudian terukir jelas di sana membuat wajahku panas mendadak dan dadaku berdebar seperti ditalu.

Permen strawberry.

Sejak kapan aku suka permen rasa ini, ya? Ah… iya, sejak aku mulai memakan permen strawberry yang ditinggalkan Hyuuga awal liburan musim panas lalu di perpustakaan. Yeah… sejak saat itu, aku sangat menyukai permen strawberry. Manis, sedikit asam, namun manis.

Pada akhirnya, Hinata Hyuuga-lah yang membuatku menyukai rasa ini.

"Ja, Hyuuga, jalan ke rumahku lewat sini," ucapku kemudian berbelok ke tikungan, "sampai besok," ucapku lagi, sebuah isyarat kalau aku ingin bertemu dengannya lagi besok.

xoxoxoxoxox

"Hai, mau langsung pergi ke perpustakaan?" Aku bersandar di tembok depan gerbang sambil melambaikan tanganku pada Hyuuga yang nampak terkejut melihatku di sini. Namun tak lama kemudian gadis itu menghampiriku dengan perlahan kemudian mengangguk. Tipe gadis baik-baik yang tak pernah berkata kasar, seperti itulah image yang diberikan oleh Hinata Hyuuga.

Aku sudah melakukan rutinitas ini hampir sepanjang musim gugur. Menunggu gadis itu di gerbang sekolah, kemudian berjalan bersama-sama ke perpustakaan.

Kami berjalan bersisian dalam diam. Aku pun larut dalam pikiranku sendiri.

Kenapa aku mau repot-repot mengawal Hyuuga ke perpustakaan? Dan kalau sudah sampai ke sana aku harus apa? Sepertinya aku akan menunggunya selesai sampai jam sembilan malam. Tapi apa itu tidak terlalu berlebihan? Aku dan Hyuuga bahkan tak punya hubungan apa-apa. Namun… dari pesan-pesan yang saling kami tukar selama musim panas dan sekarang sudah hampir akhir musim gugur. Nampaknya aku bisa mengklaim kalau hubungan kami bukanlah sebatas dua muda mudi yang baru kenalan kemarin sore.

Lebih dari itu.

Kurasa aku ingin lebih mengerti tentang Hinata Hyuuga. Dan sekarang aku pun menjadi pekerja part time di perpustkaan. Haha… aku merasa seperti stalker.

"Mau?" Kembali kusodorkan permen rasa strawberry pada gadis itu, sudah menjadi kebiasaanku setiap sore ketika berjalan dengannya.

"Arigatou." Ujarnya pelan.

"Ano ne, Hyuuga," ucapanku tertahan sejenak, "kau… kau tak merasa terganggu dengan adanya aku didekatmu, kan?"

"Emm… tidak." Jawabnya pelan sambil terus mengulum permen yang kuberikan, "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, Uchiha-san?"

"Bukan apa-apa…," jeda lagi, "hanya saja aku tak mau kau membenciku karena hal ini."

Kami pun kembali terdiam. Suara mobil yang lalu lalang dan murid-murid lain yang pulang sekolah membuatku agak terdistraksi, namun aku sama sekali tak bisa menatap ke arah gadis di sampingku.

Dia sedang memasang ekspresi seperti apa sekarang?

Aku terus bertanya dalam hati.

Ah… aku penasaran, tapi tak berani melirik ke samping.

"Aku… tak mungkin benci padamu, Uchiha-san," suara jernih seperti lonceng itu kembali berdenting, menggetarkan sesuatu dalam dadaku, "Kau tahu… Uchiha-san, aku senang telah bertemu denganmu."

Ugh… ini tidak adil, Hinata. Hanya dengan kata-kata itu saja sudah membuatku seperti ditembak mati di tempat.

"Oh, kalau begitu baguslah," balasku sambil menggaruk rambutku yang tidak gatal.

"Uchiha-san, katakan 'aaah'."

Dan aku refleks mengikuti perintah gadis itu, mulutku terbuka lebar ketika mengucapkan 'aaah' dan sedetik kemudian kurasakan manis menjalar di lidahku.

"Hehe… enak?"

Aku menyecap berkali-kali permen yang diberikan Hinata beberapa detik lalu, kemudian aku refleks tersenyum samar dan kurasakan wajahku memanas.

"Emm," mengangguk sekali, "enak."

Strawberry, manis agak asam dan aku suka.

xoxoxoxoxox

Hari ini kami kembali berjalan bersisian di jalan menuju perpustakaan. Tak banyak yang berubah, namun kini kami mulai bisa berbicara dengan lebih supel, seakan tembok tak kasat mata yang selalu dipasang oleh gadis Hyuuga itu telah buyar bersamaan berjalannya waktu. Kami banyak membicarakan tentang masalah perpustakaan, tentang kepala perpustakaan yang ketatnya minta ampun, lalu beralih pada seorang mangaka yang sering datang ke perpustakaan hingga larut malam guna mengumpulkan data, pada ibu-ibu cerewet yang selalu membawa anaknya membaca buku di sore hari, juga beberapa anak kecil yang datang berkunjung setelah sekolah selesai.

Banyak sekali bahan perbincangan yang kami omongkan, walaupun sebagian besar hanyalah masalah sepele. Tapi aku senang dengan hanya bisa bicara dengan gadis ini. Lebih karena aku suka dengan pembawaannya yang tenang.

"Ne Hyuuga, mau?" Aku kembali menyodorkan permen rasa strwawberry pada gadis itu, "Kau masih belum bisa suka dengan strawberry, ya?"

"Erm… tidak," ucapnya singkat kemudian mulai mengulum permen strawberry itu. "Berkatmu aku sekarang bisa menikmati rasa strawberry lagi," ucapnya dengan nada riang.

"Eh… apa maksudmu?"

"Hina-chan!"

Sebuah suara memanggil gadis gadis di sampingku, sepertinya kenalannya. Namun saat kulirik gadis Hyuuga itu, dapat kulihat wajahnya benar-benar syok. Ada apa ini? Perlahan aku berbalik dan seketika itu pula dapat kulihat sosok pemuda bersurai hitam yang kelihatan agak berantakan. Dan bersamaan dengan itu pula Hinata berbalik, kemudian tersenyum pada pemuda itu.

"Hai, Kiba-kun," masih dengan senyuman terpeta di wajahnya, namun entah mengapa aku tak suka senyumannya.

"Menuju perpustakaan?" Tanya pemuda bernama Kiba itu dengan senyum lebar, nampak jelas karakter pemuda itu amat periang. Sedangkan Hinata hanya mengangguk sekali sambil terus memasang senyumnya.

"Kau sendiri, Kiba-kun?"

"Aku mau menjemput Ino-chan, dia benar-benar tak bisa berhenti ngoceh kalau aku terlambat, nah… aku dulaun ya, Hina-chan," kembali senyum lebar diberikan pemuda itu pada Hinata lalu menatapku dengan tatapan aneh, seperti tengah memberikan semangat padaku, kemudian pergi secepat kilat ke arah lain.

Kami terdiam tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun untuk beberapa menit ke depan hingga membuatku merasa tak nyaman.

"Kenalanmu, Hyuuga?" Tanyaku mendadak karena tak suka keheningan yang menyebalkan ini.

"Emm." Jawabnya dengan gumaman dan anggukan sekali.

"Sepertinya kalian akrab."

"Teman waktu SMP."

"Oooh…"

Mendadak perasaanku teriritasi aku merasa tak rela melihat Hinata akrab dengan pemuda lain yang bahkan membuat ekspresi gadis itu syok pada awalnya. Kami diam, cukup lama hingga yang terdengar hanyalah ketukan sepatu yang berirama dan mobil yang lalu-lalang.

"Dia… mantan pacarku."

Deg.

Seperti ada tinju imajiner menghantam dadaku, amat keras hingga membuatku hampir tak sanggup bicara.

"Oh… mantan, ya." Ucapku kalut hingga aku sama sekali tak dapat mengatur ekspresi wajahku sendiri.

"Sampai sekarang aku belum bisa melupakannya."

"Oh…,"

"Kiba-kun sangat suka dengan permen srtawberry," ujar Hinaa sambil tertawa hambar, "hubungan kami berjalan selayaknya pasangan biasa, namun pada akhirnya hanya aku yang benar-benar serius menjalani hubungan kami."

"Em… seperti yang kau simpulkan… _Unrequited love_," Hinata terus bicara tanpa berhenti, seakan sengaja memberikan informasi itu padaku.

"Aku tak sepolos yang kau kira, Uchiha-san," Aku berhenti berjalan membiarkan gadis itu berjalan lebih dulu dariku, kemudian dia berbalik menatapku. Lavender itu terlihat sayu, temaram seakan perlahan kehilangan sinarnya.

"Kau tak tahu berapa banyak gadis yang kubuat patah hati hanya karena aku jadian dengan Kiba-kun."

"Kau tak tahu berapa kali aku membohongi temanku kalau Kiba-kun membenci mereka agar mereka tak mendekatinya."

"Kau tak tahu seberapa mengerikannya diriku…,"

…

"Dan aku tak mau membuat diriku melakukan kesalahan yang sama dan merasa sakit untuk kedua kalinya," tatapannya nanar seakan sedetik kemudian akan menangis, aku tak tahan melihatnya seperti itu. Walaupun yang diucapkannya itu semuanya benar, tapi aku tidak peduli karena Hinata Hyuuga yang kukenal adalah Hinata yang selalu berjalan bersamaku setiap sore.

Aku tak peduli dengan masa lalunya.

"Apa maksudmu, Hinata?" Ah… keceplosan memanggilnya dengan nama depan, tapi peduli setanlah.

"Aku… tak ingin membuat diriku makin suka denganmu, Uchiha-san… jadi, sepertinya sampai di sini saja," sebelum otakku dapat menerjemahkan apa yang barusan diucapkan Hinata, gadis itu sudah lebih dulu berlari menjauh, bukan ke perpustakaan tapi ke rumahnya.

Dan aku sendiri terdiam di sini, di bawah langit sore yang menggelap sejalannya waktu.

xoxoxoxoxox

Beberapa hari telah berlalu setelah saat itu. Aku masih bekerja paruh waktu di perpustakaan kota walaupun Hinata telah berhenti dua hari lalu. Aku duduk di meja dimana kami sering bertukar pesan lewat tulisan di secarik kertas. Aku menatap hampa secarik kertas yang sedari tadi kutatap tanpa tahu harus menulis apa. Kubuka sebuah permen strawberry, dan kusesap di mulutku.

Rasanya lain… makin lama aku makin tak mengenal rasa ini.

Asam… bahkan terasa pahit. Kukunyah permen itu dengan geram hingga tak bersisa.

Perlahan jemarku menari, menuliskan sesuatu di atas secarik kertas itu.

"_Tanpa kusadari, aku jatuh cinta padamu."_

"Uchiha-san."

Deg.

Suara itu berhasil membuatku membeku sejenak. Namun kuberanikan diri untuk menoleh ke belakang, dan di sana kulihat gadis yang sama yang kini menghantui pikiranku.

"Oh, Hinata." Aku membalikkan tubuhku, kini kedua tangan dan juga daguku bertumpu pada kursi. Aku menatap gadis itu lekat-lekat, menelusuri kedalaman lavender yang indah itu. Rasa sakit perlahan menikam dadaku. Kugigit bibir bawahku pelan, "Kemarilah."

Gadis itu menurut, kemudian duduk pada kursi di sampingku.

"Ne Hinata, aku punya masalah," jeda sejenak kemudian kutelengkan kepala ke arah gadis itu, menatapnya dengan seksama, "sekarang aku tak kenal rasa permen strawberry sejak hari itu."

Hinata menunduk, "Maaf…" ucapnya pelan.

"Bagaimanapun kau harus bertanggung jawab."

"Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau maksud, Uchiha-san."

"Maksduku ini," kemudian kubuka sebuah peremen strawberry kemudian kusesap di mulutku, "nah… aku tak merasa apapun."

"Oh…," Hinata masih menatap kedua ujung sepatunya, dan aku merasa geram sendiri. Kutarik lengan kirinya pelan, walaupun dia terkejut dan memberikan sedikit perlawanan, namun pada akhirnya dia mengalah.

"Kau bisa memberitahu apa rasanya setelah ini," kemudian perlahan kutempelkan bibirku dengan bibirnya yang terasa begitu lembut, kemudian dengan dorongan lidahku kupindahkan permen dari mulutku ke mulutnya. Ciuman singkat itu berakhir dan aku kembali menopangkan daguku di kursi.

"Bagaimana?"

"Rasa strawberry," ucapnya hampir terisak, "Manis dan sedikit asam."

"Jangan menangis," ucapku pelan sambil mengelap sudut mata gadis itu yang sedikit berair, "hal yang telah berlalu biarlah berlalu, kau sekarang adalah Hinata Hyuuga yang sekarang, dirimu yang dulu juga bagian dari dirimu yang sekarang, tapi tak perlu terus larut dalam masa lalu," bicara panjang lebar, seakan aku ini adalah pakar cinta yang sok hebat.

"Aku suka padamu, Hinata," kucapkan dengan tegas, baritonku agak bergetar di akhir ketika menyebut namanya.

"Aku suka padamu, Hinata." Kuulang lagi ucapanku, "Aku suka padamu, Hinata," dan kuulang lagi.

Hinata menangis sambil menganggukkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Mengatakan kalau dia pun menyukaiku dengan suara yang tak jelas, air matanya membanjir hingga pipinya yang memerah kini basah oleh berkas aliran hangat itu. Kuusap pelan berkas air mata itu kemudian kukecup pelan bibirnya sekali lagi.

"Ne, Hinata."

"Y—ya Uchiha-san?" Dia masih sesegukkan sekali, namun rona wajahnya sudah kembali normal.

"Panggil aku, Sasuke," bisikku pelan ke telinganya, "onegai."

"Ermm… Sa—Sasuke-kun," pelan, hampir tak terdengar dan dia mendunduk, dengan rona merah yang kembali menjalar ke seluruh wajahnya.

Aku tersenyum kemudian kuangkat pelan dagu gadis Hyuuga itu kemudian kembali menempelkan bibirku di bibirnya.

Ciuman yang terakhir terasa manis, sedikit asam seperti rasa strawberry.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Adeh eksekusi ceritanya kurang greget huhuhu…

Ya udah deh, ada yang bersedia meriview? :3


End file.
